Seguir adelante
by Kitty-Cat081
Summary: Lance y Kitty tratan de superar todos los obstaculos que se interponen a su relación, pero ¿pueden ser sus esfuerzos en vano cuando hay barreras tan dificiles como la furia y la mentira? Por favor dejad reviews
1. Default Chapter

****

Aviso: X-men:evolution no me pertenece. Este fic no tiene fines lucrativos, sólo busca el entretenimiento de los fans de esta serie.

1.-Todo perfecto

Rogue entró apresuradamente en la habitación que compartía con Kitty-vale, Logan está haciendo la ronda en la zona sur; este es el mejor momento-

La aludida terminó de dar los últimos retoques a su larga melena, que en un día tan especial como el de hoy había decidido dejar suelta-¿y Scott y Kurt?-

-no te preocupes por ellos. Están jugando a ese estúpido nuevo videojuego; si la mansión se derrumbase sobre sus cabezas, ni se darían cuenta-

-entonces será mejor que me vaya ya, antes de que Logan regrese-

-toma-respondió tendiendo una preciosa chaqueta de cuero negro

-pero Rogue, es tu cazadora preferida, siempre te niegas a dejarmela-

-si, bueno; es un día especial .....además esta noche refrescará mucho y con sólo ese vestido cogerás un resfriado. Y adivina a quien le tocará hacer de enfermera luego-

-gracias Rogue, eres la mejor- respondió dando un abrazo a su mejor amiga

-vamos, suéltame y lárgate de una vez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tendré una habitación para mi sola; así que cuanto antes te vayas antes comenzaré a disfrutar-

-está bien señorita odio-los-abrazos-la chica tomó su pequeño bolso y salió de la habitación atravesando el suelo.

Rogue no pudo suprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Sólo dios sabía como, no tenían nada en común; pero Kitty se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Una verdadera amiga, algo que nunca había tenido.

-bueno-miró la vacía habitación- a disfrutar al fin de mi habitación y_ mi _soledad. Esta será una noche perfecta-

Lance atravesó apresuradamente la puerta principal de la Hermandad, quitándose el chaleco mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Su jefe le había pedido que le ayudase con un trabajo de última hora. El dinero le venía muy bien para pagar los gastos de la casa y su jefe lo sabía; pero esa noche tenía una cita, una muy importante a la que no podía llegar tarde. Pero en el taller ya no quedaba nadie más y no podía dejar a su jefe colgado de esa manera, menos cuando él le había permitido trabajar horas extra las últimas semanas para reunir el dinero que necesitaba para esta noche.

Y aunque había resultado un desafío y el dinero muy conveniente, el trabajo se había alargado más de lo previsto y ahora llegaría tarde.

-Lance, ¿qué haces?-preguntó Tood desde la puerta de la habitación, viendo como su amigo se cambiaba de ropa a una velocidad que hasta Pietro envidiaría- ¿vas a algún sitio?-

-Tood, ahora no, tengo mucha prisa-

-has quedado con Kitty, verdad?-

-si, la llevaré a cenar esta noche-

-por eso has estado trabajando tanto estas semanas, sólo espero que valga la pena tanto trabajo-

-creeme, ella lo merece; eso y más- respondió poniéndose la chaqueta

-si tu lo dices-respondió vencido. Ninguno de los miembros de la Hermandad había conseguido sacar a la gatita de la mente de Lance. Después de todo, Kitty era bastante simpática para ser una X-men claro; y ella siempre había tratado ser amable con él......quizás Lance no estuviese tan equivocado con ella.

Tood desapareció y reapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-toma, por una vez no apestes a grasa de motor-

-Tood ¿ese no es frasco de colonia más caro de Pietro?-

-bueno ya que le he robado, que sea algo bueno, no?-contestó con su expresión más inocente

-gracias-contestó alborotando cariñosamente la cabeza del chico

-y ¿por qué te has puesto tu mejor traje? Bueno tu _único_ traje-

-es nuestro aniversario, nuestro primer aniversario. Quiero que todo sea perfecto-respondió colocándose el cuello de la camisa-Bueno ¿qué tal estoy?-

-sexy-contestó una voz femenina a espaldas de Tood

-Tabby. Creí que tenías una cita esta noche-

-decidí que tenía cosas mejores que hacer y pensé en invitarte al cine-contestó acercandose insinuante al chico-ya sabes, la última fila tiene unos asientos muy cómodos e íntimos-coquetamente rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

-tendré que comprobar eso, pero.....-bruscamente se liberó del abrazo de la chica imponiendo distancia entre ellos-con Kitty, _mi novia_-

-¿cuándo te cansarás de ese capricho tuyo Lance? Despierta, ella es una X-men, una buena chica que sólo trata de saborear el lado peligroso de la vida contigo. Al final las buenas chicas siempre hacen caso de lo que papá y mamá dicen, de lo que es correcto. Y tú, Lance Alvers, no eres el camino correcto; sólo una pequeña diversión-

-ella no es asi! Kitty jamás jugaría conmigo. Aún asi, prefiero ser su juguete por cinco minutos, que pasarme la vida con alguien como tú-lleno de ira cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

-no te preocupes, yo iré contigo al cine nena-dijo Tood a una furiosa Tabby

-muérete Tood-contestó antes de irse

-wow, ¿a qué debemos tanta elegancia?- se soprendió Pietro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había levantado del sofá y ahora se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de Lance-¿otra cita con tu gatita?-

-olvídame Pietro-contestó molesto tomando las llaves de su jeep del armario de la entrada principal

-meow, estás un poco tenso. Espera un momento, ¿a qué hueles? Es un olor familiar...-murmuró pensativo.

-no sé de que hablas Pietro-contestó rápidamente antes de salir de la casa

-y tan familiar; se ha puesto mi colonia! Y la más cara! Maldita sea, Lance!!!-

Al encender el motor del jeep, oyó el grito enfurecido de Pietro. Lance sonrió satisfecho. Tendría que agradecerle a Tood el haberle ayudado indirectamente a vengarse de las burlas de QuickSilver.

Al acercarse a la mansión de los X-men, apagó las luces del jeep para no alertar a sus habitantes de su presencia. Aún en la oscuridad pudo ver a Kitty junto a la verja que cercaba los amplios terrenos de la casa.

-buenas noches señorita-saludó desde el asiento del conductor, parando el jeep junto a la chica-¿podría decirme que hace una chica sola en mitad de la oscuridad?-

-verá, estaba esperando a mi novio-

-¿qué clase hombre haría esperar a una chica tan linda?-

-uno que no sabe apreciar las cosas igual que usted-

-Permítame decirle que tiene un novio muy desconsiderado-dijo bajando del coche

-estoy de acuerdo con usted. Es un desconsiderado y no sólo eso, es un grosero y un cabezota, y también....-

-está bien , está bien.....Llego tarde, soy un desalmado ¿podrás perdonarme Kit?-

-Lance Alvers! Además de llegar tarde me interrumpes, sin dejarme terminar mi frase-respondió con el ceño fruncido

-lo siento, termina de destrozarme psicológicamente, me lo merezco-

-¿por dónde iba? Ah si, un grosero-Lance bajo la vista, esperando una larga lista como castigo por su tardanza-y un cabezota, y también.....el novio más dulce y cariñoso del mundo- la chica tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su novio, haciendo que la mirase a los ojos-al que esperaría toda la noche para celebrar nuestro aniversario- terminó antes de darle un tierno beso.

-si esto es lo que va a pasar,creo que tendré que llegar tarde más a menudo-

-¿ah si?-preguntó coqueta, acortando distancias entre sus labios

-definitivamente si-contestó igual de juguetón

Antes de pudiesen volver a compartir un nuevo beso, unos ruidos los alertaron-será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, debe ser Logan haciendo su ronda-

-larguémonos de aquí entonces. No quiero que Logan decida presentarme a sus afiladas garras por llevarme en mitad de la noche a su pequeña pipiola-

Ambos entraron en el jeep rapidamente-¿has tenido que esperar mucho?-

-no demasiado-

-lo siento, tuvimos un trabajo de última hora y el jefe me pidió que me encargase de él-

-no importa Lance, sé que necesitas ese trabajo-

-la verdad, es que más que un trabajo es una diversión y además me pagan por ello. Es el trabajo ideal para mi-

-no entiendo porque a los hombres os encanta pasar el tiempo bajo un coche-

-¿celosa?-preguntó refiriéndose a su adorado jeep

-más bien preocupada. Tengo miedo de que las clientas que puedas tener, porque te ves muy sexy cubierto de aceite de motor-

-asi que es por eso por lo que vienes de visita al taller algunas tardes- bromeó

-me has descubierto, sólo me interesa tu cuerpo Lance-continuó la broma- Sólo voy al taller para verte con ese mono de trabajo grasiento y la cara cubierta de aceite de motor......apenas puedo controlarme-

-la próxima vez trataré de aprovecharme de esta nueva información- sonrió con picardía-ahora mismo se me están ocurriendo un montón de formas-

-Lance! Deja de imaginar eso!-

-sólo bromeaba-se rió

-¿a dónde iremos? Digíste que me vistiese elegante pero no a donde ibamos-

-eso es un sorpresa, lo verás cuando lleguemos-

-vamos dame sólo una pista-

-no-

-sólo una pequeña, si?-

-ni hablar, no quiero estropear la sorpresa. Quiero que todo sea perfecto-

La chica se deslizó en el asiento, tomando suavemente el brazo de su novio-ya lo es Lance-dijo cerrando los ojos

-esa treta no te servirá Kit-

-maldita sea, estoy perdiendo mi toque!-comentó indignada. Lance no pudo sino reir y al poco Kitty también se unió a él.

Notas: bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primer fic de x-men:evolution. Espero que os haya gustado, quizás ha sido un poco empalagoso pero el siguiente lo será más aún jajajajaja. Este va a ser un fic centrado en Lance y Kitty, son mi pareja preferida de x-men, ¿no son adorables?

Habrá drama, humor, romance,....todo ello en los próximos capitulos


	2. 2Nuestra noche

**Aviso:** X-men:evolution no me pertenece. Este fic no tiene fines lucrativos, sólo busca el entretenimiento de los fans de esta serie.

* * *

Notas de la autora

Para empezar quisiera pedir perdón a todos por la tardanza en actualizar este fic, pero mis otros proyectos me han tenido bastante ocupada, además de que el final de este capítulo se me hizo muy difícil de escribir, sobretodo porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre ese género y quise hacerlo con el mejor gusto posible, y ya no sigo hablando porque voy acabar desvelando el final

Quisiera dar las gracias todos aquellos que habéis dejado vuestro review, _Agus y Moony, Loconexion, Hiyono-chan, the black misao, Pola, sky d y lita_, porque realmente me han animado a acabar este capitulo a pesar de lo dificil que se me ha hecho. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras palabras y sobretodo por leer esta historia.

Una última cosa, ya que los que leéis esta historia sois fans de la pareja Lance&Kitty, quisiera recomendaros mi otra historia **"La vida es dura, baby"** en la que ambos son la pareja central del fic, aunque en esta historia hay más acción os prometo qua habrá romanticismo igualmente.

Y al fin, disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 2- Nuestra noche**

cierra los ojos-

¿para que quieres que cierre los ojos?-

si no cierras los ojos, estropearás la sorpresa-

estás bromeando¿verdad?-el chico movió la cabeza negativamente-Lance estamos en un callejón¿qué clase de sorpresa puede haber en un sucio y oscuro callejón?-

sabía que reaccionarías de esa forma. Así que...-sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo- he traído esto-

no estarás pensando lo que yo creo¿verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula y a la vez nerviosa

vamos Kitty ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?-la chica suspiró derrotada

juro que esta es la sorpresa más extraña que me han dado nunca-murmuró mientras su novio le vendaba los ojos.

El chico se pudo a espaldas de su novia y la tomó suavemente por los hombros. -ahora sólo déjate guiar¿vale?- Sonrió ilusionado.

ahora gira a la derecha-

¿esto va a durar mucho?-

¿nerviosa?-

quizás un poco-respondió altiva. Lance se acercó a su oído y susurró con suavidad-confía en mi, esto te encantará-

confío en ti, es sólo que todo esto es muy raro-respondió mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior, más por la proximidad del chico que por sus palabras.

sólo unos pasos más y...ya hemos llegado!-anunció quitando la venda a la chica-¿qué te parece?-

La...Lance...-

¿no te gusta?-

yo...-

hace meses que querías venir aquí, creí que te gustaría-trató de disculparse por el fallo, pero sin poder esconder la desilusión en su voz.

¿bromeas! Es fantástico Lance!-respondió dando un abrazo a su novio

¿de veras te gusta?-

¿a qué chica no le encantaría que su novio la invite al restaurante más caro y elegante de Bayville? Esto es increíble Lance!-contestó con un beso en la mejilla.

El portero del restaurante no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tierna escena de los enamorados.

¿me hará el honor de cenar conmigo esta noche hermosa señorita?-tendió el brazo caballerosamente y ella lo aceptó con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro-el honor será mío señor-

buenas noches-saludó el portero al abrir la puerta.

* * *

buenas noches- 

buenas noches-respondió con idénticos modales-Tenemos una mesa reservada-

por favor, su nombre señor-

Alvers, Lance Alvers-

por supuesto señor Alvers. Por favor, síganme. Les acompañaré a su mesa-Ambos obedecieron-el asiento con las vistas más hermosas para una linda señorita-elogió el metre al apartar la silla para Kitty.

gracias- sonrió halagada, sonrojándose ligeramente. Jamás podría acostumbrase a los elogios, su timidez siempre la hacía sentir avergonzada en esas ocasiones.

Ligeramente celoso, al ver la reacción involuntaria e inocente de su novia, carraspeó llamando la atención del hombre; quien no tardó en reaccionar ante el gesto.

aquí tienen el menú. Uno de nuestros camareros vendrá a tomarles nota en seguida-

gracias-respondió Lance

¿Lance estás seguro de esto?-

¿qué quieres decir?-

bueno esto es muy caro-respondió mirando los altos precios de la carta- no quiero que te gastes tanto tu dinero en una cena-

no te preocupes por el dinero. Mi jefe me ha dejado trabajar horas extra para conseguir dinero para esto; así que quiero que lo disfrutemos. Para eso he estado trabajando tanto-

así que esa es la razón por la que estabas tan ocupado últimamente-el chico se sonrojó ligeramente.

tenía que trabajar más para pagar los gastos de la casa y esta cena-

ha sido un lindo gesto Lance-sus ojos reflejaban la emoción de sus palabras.

bueno no todos los días celebramos nuestro primer año juntos...-comenzó a excusarse, bajando la vista, demostrando un súbito interés pos la cubertería.

Lance Alvers¿te estás avergonzando?-

no!-

es una pena, porque te ves muy sexy cuando lo haces- continuó tomándole el pelo.

Antes de que el chico pudiese decir nada, el camarero apareció. Probablemente salvándole de una situación aún más embarazosa-buenas noches. Me llamo Mark y esta noche seré su camarero...-

* * *

La cena transcurrió tranquila, lenta y tranquila, llena de largas conversaciones y divertidas anécdotas. Lance siempre había sido el novio perfecto para ella, pero esta noche era todo lo que se podía pedir en un hombre. La comida era deliciosa, la conversación perfecta, el ambiente romántico,...era una cita de ensueño. Pero lo mejor de todo, era que aquella era la primera cita en mucho tiempo que podían gozar de tranquilidad y de ellos mismos. 

En sus otras citas siempre había algún miembro de la Hermandad o de lo X-men, que se las arreglaba para estropear el ambiente, u ocurría alguna emergencia heroica que requería a Shadowcat, o bien se encontraban con Matthews, quien no quedaba tranquilo hasta sacar de quicio a Lance,...siempre ocurría algo; trataban de no dejar que esas cosas estropeasen sus encuentros; pero muchas veces no podían evitar sentirse impotentes ante tantos obstáculos.

Sin embargo, esta noche, una de las citas más especiales, parecía llevar buen rumbo, un camino que no se torcería en el transcurso de la noche; porque esta iba a ser su cita perfecta, su noche.

ha sido una cena maravillosa Lance. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos el postre?-

¿por qué no lo tomamos en otro lugar?-

¿algún lugar en mente?-

me temo que esa es otra sorpresa-

vaya, hoy eres un hombre lleno de misterio- susurró apoyando su mejilla en su mano derecha, regalándole una coqueta mirada.

te prometí una noche especial y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Esta será una noche llena de sorpresas-

estoy deseando ver la próxima-

entonces no esperemos más-hizo una señal al camarero para que le llevase la cuenta.

* * *

ya hemos llegado-anunció apagando el motor del jeep-sólo quédate aquí sentada unos minutos-la chica sólo respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza. 

No sabía donde la había llevado Lance; hacía 20 minutos que habían salido de la ciudad y tomado una carretera secundaria. Y aquí estaban, en mitad de la nada. Por más que se esforzaba no conseguía adivinar donde estaban, la noche era oscura y Lance había apagado las luces del jeep hacía unos minutos. A pesar de la incertidumbre, estaba ilusionada.

Recordó la cara de Lance cuando destapó sus ojos ante el restaurante, tenía la misma mirada que un niño antes de abrir sus regalos de Navidad. Así era Lance, un chico tierno y cariñoso, siempre preocupándose por los demás. El problema es que él dejaba que muy pocas personas conociesen a ese Lance. Él prefería mostrar su imagen intimidante de chico malo, le gustaba ver como sólo su presencia se imponía a las demás personas; le gustaba sentir que a su paso los demás se lo pensasen dos veces antes de cruzarse en su camino, pero sabía que eso no era más que un mecanismo de defensa. En realidad a ella también le gustaba esa imagen, le gustaba todas las facetas de Lance. Nunca podría quererle si fuese de otra forma, quería al Lance peligroso, al Lance sensible,...en definitiva quería a Lance más de lo que ella creía que se podía querer.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, sacándola de sus pensamientos-señorita, por favor sígame-

será todo un placer caballero-respondió con una coqueta sonrisa.

y bien¿qué te parece?-

¿has preparado esto para nosotros? Es tan romántico Lance!- ante ellos, sobre la verde hierba, se extendía una larga manta de lana con decenas de velas encendidas a su alrededor. Cerca de la manta había un inmenso lago, sobre el que refulgía ahora la hermosa luna llena.

y como colofón-de un cubo con hielo sacó una pequeña botella de champagne y una tarrina de helado-se que aún eres joven para beber pero es una noche especial, así que creí que...-

por una copa no pasará nada. Además, la ocasión lo merece-él sonrió relajado

se me olvidaba. No sería perfecto sin música¿verdad?-inquirió encendiendo una pequeña radio.

has cuidado hasta el último detalle¿cierto?-comentó viendo como llenaba dos copas de champagne mientras ella se sentaba

te prometí una noche perfecta-

y has cumplido tu promesa-chocó su copa con la de él-por la noche perfecta-brindó. Él la observó encandilado; estaba tan hermosa esa noche...-por nuestra noche-contestó antes de tomar un sorbo del dorado líquido.

En silencio, disfrutando de la música, ella tomó el helado y hundió la cuchara para luego ofrecerle a su novio. Lentamente, él se inclinó hacia la cuchara y con los ojos fijos en los de ella, abrió la boca para dejar que la chica le diese el helado. Envueltos por la magia de la noche y la música; sin moverse de su posición, ambos devoraron los ojos del otro durante eternos instantes. Hasta que él reaccionó.

creo que éste es el momento perfecto para mi última sorpresa-

pero antes es hora de que yo te sorprenda a ti -dijo tendiendo un sobre al chico- es tu regalo de aniversario-

definitivamente mi regalo no es ni una casa ni un coche-bromeó, al tomar el sobre

vamos, ábrelo-

es una foto de una caja de herramientas-murmuró extrañado- realmente me has sorprendido, porque no tengo ni la menor idea de que significa esto-

si miras de cerca la foto verás algo escrito en la caja-

L.Alvers-leyó con cierto esfuerzo-ese soy yo-

al empezar a trabajar en el taller te quejaste del mal estado de tus herramientas y hace unos días te sorprendí mirando un catálogo. Mirabas esa misma caja tan embelesado, que cualquiera hubiese dicho que estabas viendo la octava maravilla del mundo. Así que fui a ver a tu jefe y él me explicó donde comprarla. Cuando vayas a trabajar mañana encontrarás esa caja en tu casillero-

pero Kitty es un regalo muy caro¿de donde has sacado el dinero?-

¿recuerdas el nuevo ordenador portátil que iba a comprarme? Digamos que tardaré en comprarlo algo más de lo esperado porque aún no he reunido todo el dinero-

Kit...estabas tan ilusionada con tu nuevo portátil...-comentó sintiéndose culpable

no importa Lance, me las arreglaré con el que tengo ahora; después de todo aún funciona muy bien. Y me hacía ilusión comprarte un buen regalo- respondió quitando importancia al asunto-Pero dime algo de tu regalo¿es qué no te gusta?-

¿estás de broma! Estoy deseando tener esas herramientas en mis manos, con ellas podré hacer magia en mi jeep-ella se sintió feliz al ver la emoción en los ojos del chico-Es un regalo fantástico Kit-dijo abrazándola efusivamente- y ahora si es el momento de mi regalo. Espero que te guste- dijo tendiendo una pequeña caja escarlata.

Con cuidado la chica tomó la cajita entre sus manos y la abrió con suavidad. En su interior brillaba la estrella de David, labrada con sencillez en plata- nunca he visto que tengas una y sé lo apegada que estás a tu religión...-comentó al verla mirar fijamente el colgante-es preciosa Lance-murmuró embelesada por la estrella.

espera. Déjame que te lo ponga-el chico se sentó tras ella. Kitty recogió su pelo para ayudarle en su tarea. Con suavidad colocó la cadena alrededor de su cuello y procedió a abrochar el cierre. Ella se sintió nerviosa, tanto por la emoción como por la proximidad de él-no era necesario este regalo Lance-murmuró-el restaurante y este sitio eran suficientes-en ese momento oyó el click del cierre de la cadena.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que apenas podía resistir la tentación de tomarla entre sus brazos y sus tímidas palabras fueron el detonante, ya no pudo reprimirse. Con un brazo rodeó su cintura y con el otro cubriendo diagonalmente la longitud de su torso, descansando esa mano en su cuello, rozando sus gentiles dedos la nuca de la chica. La sintió tensarse entre sus brazos, sin embargo no se movió-te quiero tanto...-susurró sinceramente en su oído. Sus palabras bastaron para que ella se relajase. Con delicadeza hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, besando su suave piel.

Dejo caer a un lado su larga melena y lentamente bajo los brazos, embriagada por sus besos y caricias. Ladeó la cabeza en su busca. Él abandonó su cuello para mirarla a los ojos, ella tomó su mejilla en su mano y sonrió con dulzura. Ninguno pudo reprimirse ya, sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso.

Tan frágil, tan entregada; la deseaba por completo. Su tersa piel, sus sedosos cabellos, su dulce voz, sus jugosos labios, su curvilínea figura...lo hacían bordear peligrosamente la frontera entre el control y la locura.

Lance...-el sensual murmullo lo zambulló por completo en un mar de desenfreno. Ya no podía controlarse; no quería controlarse.

Tentativamente llevó la mano hasta la cremallera del vestido de la chica. Lentamente, a la espera de algún reproche, fue bajando la cremallera. El reproche nunca llegó y la cremallera cedió con suavidad a sus deseos. Sin tirantes ni mangas que se opusiesen, el vestido se rindió a la fuerza de la gravedad, deslizándose por su blanca tez hasta reposar sobre las caderas de la chica.

Sabía que aquel no era el comportamiento correcto para una chica formal, pero la noche, el lago, la música, la tenue luz de las velas, las caricias de él,...borraban de su mente las palabras sobre las chicas decentes que tantas veces había repetido su madre.

Con sumo cuidado, Lance, la despojó del sujetador para acariciar, ansioso y gentil, sus senos.

Nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Tan sólo caricias prohibidas por encima de la ropa, tentando a las normas de la tan llamada decencia. Y ahora, todo aquello le sabía a poco, no podía opinar menos entre aquellos brazos posesivos; fuertes y gentiles.

Abandonada a la pasión y el deseo, se giró para mirarle a los ojos brevemente antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos, retornando a los sabrosos besos. Con una mano comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, a la par que su otra mano se hundía entre sus castaños cabellos. Le gustaba el tacto de sus cabellos, lisos y sedosos, resbalando con suavidad entre sus dedos.

Había deseado hacerla suya tantas veces, que aquello parecía solamente uno más de tantos sueños. Pero sus caricias y sus besos eran reales; rezaba porque lo fuesen.

Un fuego crecía, ardiente, en su interior. En aquel lugar, en aquel momento, ella se entregaba a él con devoción y amor, y eso no hacía más que acrecentar su deseo. Deseo del que serían testigos mudos la luna y las estrellas.

Por primera vez aquel acto significaba algo para él. Sólo pensaba en hacerla sentir el mayor placer que jamás hubiese experimentado, quería sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos inundada por un mar de sensaciones...pero no. Aquello no estaba bien. Sabía que no debía ser asi, ella merecía algo mejor, no una manta a la intemperie sino una bonita habitación con una gran cama para su primera vez.

Con gran esfuerzo, luchando contra sus instintos, fue subiendo el vestido de la chica; tratando de ignorar sus tentativas caricias. Una vez el vestido en su sitio separó sus labios de los de ella.

¿qué sucede?-preguntó desconcertada, percatándose por primera vez de que su vestido estaba de nuevo en su sitio.

esto no está bien Kitty-

¿a qué te refieres?-

nosotros...esto...-suspiró derrotado, enterrando la cara entre sus manos-será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a la mansión-concluyó

¿por qué? Yo no veo nada de malo en lo que está sucediendo-

esto no debería ser así. Yo nunca creí que fuese a pasar algo como esto, y no creo que deba suceder-

jamás se ocurriría pensar que habías planeado esto-respondió con voz conciliadora-sé que tan sólo querías preparar algo especial para esta noche. Desde que empezamos a salir juntos has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo y sé que ha sido muy difícil para ti; pero estoy lista Lance. Estoy segura de lo que quiero y realmente deseo que suceda-

yo también lo deseo, pero no así. Tú mereces algo mejor, quiero que tu primera vez sea especial y no te sientas presionada-la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa al darse cuenta de la inseguridad de su novio. Era tan tierno por su parte querer algo perfecto para ella y saber que él tenía tanto de miedo como ella ante lo que iba a suceder, a pesar de la experiencia que poseía, que no pudo hacer menos que quererle aún más.

quiero que cuando llegue el momento, lo hayas pensado bien, que este segura de todo. Ahora tan sólo te estás dejando llevar y no debe ser así. Y no quiero que sea aqui, quiero darte una lujosa habitación de hotel en una romántica noche-

Lance-susurró acariciando la mejilla del chico-esto ya es perfecto. Este paisaje, la música, las velas,...todo conforma el ambiente perfecto porque estamos tu y yo solos. Sobre el pasto, la arena de la playa o una amplia cama, son vanas superficialidades, materialismo frío. Lo único que hará que mi primera vez sea especial es que sea contigo. Tan necesito saber que me quieres, nada más-

te quiero-reafirmó con una dulce mirada directa a sus orbes azules.

lo sé-murmuró antes de besarle-nunca soñé con un sitio mejor, ni una noche mejor,...ni nadie mejor con quien compartir este momento-

Kit...-

tan sólo quiero ser tuya-eso bastó para disipar las últimas dudas del chico, quien, lentamente, rompió la distancia entre sus rostros, besándola con ternura. Envolviéndola en caricias, despojándola de su vestido nuevamente, mientras la tumbaba sobre cálida la manta de lana.

Mientras él se deleita con sus pechos, besándolos y jugueteando con traviesas caricias; ella, con manos tan inexpertas como deseosas, le despojó de su chaqueta y camisa.

Poco a poco, cada prenda de ropa sufrió el mismo destino, apilándose una sobre otra. La temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba a medida que crecía el deseo. Caricias, susurros, palabras de amor exclamadas con suavidad,...productos de una situación que ya no podía detenerse, llevándolos a experimentar una pasión que nunca llegaron a conocer ni en la experiencia ni la imaginación. A cada segundo que pasaba, sus cuerpos necesitaban sentirse más cerca.

En aquella noche, bajo el influjo de la luna, sus cuerpos se unieron en el ardiente deseo y más puro amor. Y en el momento esa unión, una lágrima resbaló a través de la mejilla de la chica, sin embargo una sonrisa su dibujó su rostro; ambas captados por los masculinos ojos que la observaban con adoración, para luego lamer sutilmente la salina gota de su rostro. Ella sólo se apretó más aún contra él, quien apartó un mechón del rostro de su amante en respuesta, acercando después sus tentadores labios a su oído, susurrando un '_te quiero_' lleno de sentimientos que encontró en un '_yo también_' la respuesta perfecta.

_Continuará..._


End file.
